Grissom's Wife?
by T Ann Welch
Summary: Sequel to Saying Goodbye Without a Word must read to get some of this
1. Chapter 1

Grissom's Wife (Sequel to Saying Goodbye Without a Word)

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

_________------_______--------______________--------___________________--------------__________------

Flower Shop (Feb. 14th 2008)

The team had been watching as Grissom walked into the flower shop. And then saw him get some flowers and say something to the clerk who write it down and then gave the flowers to Grissom.

They were hidden or so the thought. So when they saw Grissom get into his car and leave. They all saw his smile.

"Wow. I wonder if the clerk will tell us what the note said." said Nick.

"I want to know who he brought them for." said Catherine.

Greg thought about Sara and what she would think about it. But Brass had said that she died in a car crash and then he said that she wasn't in the car.

"Maybe he's moved on." said Lindsey.

"Maybe he brought them for himself." said Warrick not seeing Grissom moving on.

"Let's go find out." said Greg.

____-----------------_______________-----------------------------________________---------__________-------

Inside the flower shop

The clerk was trying not to laugh at the group outside. Grissom had told him to answer their question. So when he saw them walking into the store he remembered the time so he could make Grissom and Sara a tape of this.

"How may I help you?" He asked the group.

"We want to know what Grissom had you write on the card that went with the flowers." said the group.

"'To my wife. Love always, your husband.' " With those words he had everyone shocked. The just stood there. All with the same thought going though their head 'Grissom has a wife.' "That is all I know." With that they all left to go home and sleep. Leaving behind them one laughing Jim Brass.

_______________---------------______________________-----------------__________________________----

Later that Night

"Greg I thought Grissom gave you the night off." said Nick.

"He called and asked me to work tonight." said Greg.


	2. Greg 21608

Greg thought back to ten minutes ago when Grissom asked him if he could watch his dog for him. The dog sitter's daughter was ill and so the dog sitter wants to by at her daughter's side.

Greg unlocked the door and walked into the house. Seeing the backside of someone playing with a boxer. 'I guess Grissom doesn't need me to dog sitter.' Thought Greg as he turned around and walked back to the front door. He was about two steps away when he heard "Greg don't even think about walking out that door without saying a word. If you do I can have him gave you decomp for a month." Turning around he saw Sara holding a baby with the boxer sitting right beside her.

"You're back. And you had a baby?" asked a shocked Greg.

"She's my goddaughter. Her name is Elizabeth. She's deaf. She was born two weeks early and has been sick. Her parents were killed in a car crash."

"Wow. She's cute." Greg was looking at the baby Sara held in her arms. She looked like any other baby, blue eyes, almost no hair, and she had Elizabeth's nose. Elizabeth. He had not thought about for a long time. "Sara is this Elizabeth Marie Taylor?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"She's died. She's really died."

"Greg, oh my goodness I forget that Elizabeth was your ex-wife."

"Very funny Sara." Greg said laughing.

"What it made you laugh. And Greg I'm sorry that I forget to tell you."

"Wait I talked to her that day she said that you were going to see Little Marie and then come home. Then two hours later Brass told me that everyone but Marie had died. How did you live?"

"Grissom saved me. That day I kept throwing up. I told them to go on without me. Brass knew that I was alive."

"He said that but I had lost the best thing I had to a sister. What do you mean Grissom saved you?"

"I'm pregnant. That's how Grissom saved. Greg, do you care that Little Marie is deaf?" asked Sara knowing that if Elizabeth was here she would be asking this and not her.

"No I don't care. She's the closest thing I have to a niece."

"Greg, would you like to be her uncle? Elizabeth was going to asked you when she brought Little Marie to see you."

"Yes, I would love that."

"Good now when you ask Grissom about me, my name is Elizabeth."

A few days later

"Hey Grissom."

"Hi Greg. How are you doing?"

"Good. And you?"

"Good."

"How are Elizabeth and Little Marie?"

"Wonderful. Greg remind me to leave on time today. Elizabeth has a doctor's appointment."

"Ok. I will."


	3. Plans to tell the team

Disclaimer: All I own is Little Marie. The Rabbs and Roberts are JAG and the rest CSI

"Grissom we need a plan to tell the rest of the team."

"You showing up at the lab is out Sara. I don't want you to lose you again."

"Grissom I love you. You will not lose me again."

"What about telling each of them one at a time at Sarah's?"

"That would be great. By the way, when are we going to eat there again?" Sara asked remembering that the food at Sarah's was wonderful.

"I called and ask if the room is open." Said a smiling Grissom for he already had known that it had been booked. He had called to ask the owners of Sarah's a question.

"For Catherine I want it to be like the first time we meet."

"You two have come a long way since that day."

"Yes we have. You know I really thought about telling her about my childhood. Do you think Sarah or Harriet would watch Little Marie when I do this?"

"I think Harm would jump at the chance to watch Little Marie."

"Yeah he would jump at that chance."

Twenty Minutes Later

Sarah's was a little out of the main stream dinner that two couples started up after they all retired from either the Navy or Marines. The two couples had six children in between them. The Rabbs have two adopt children and the Roberts have four kids. When they started Sarah's everyone thought that Harm had named the dinner after his wife but Sarah's was named after the Roberts baby girl who was stillborn.

"Sara, Grissom, how are you?" asked Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie-Rabb.

"We are both good," answered Grissom.

"You brought Little Marie. Harriet she brought Little Marie."

"Were Harm and Bud?" asked Sara as they sat down.

"They took Sarah up," replied Mac. When she saw the look on Grissom's face she asked Sara, "When are you going to take Grissom up?"

"I don't know. Harm might want to take me up a few times. It's been awhile since I've token Sarah up. Grissom, Sarah is a bi-plane that Harm has that is named after his grandma."

"What about the plans?" Grissom asked. And with that the plans were made, dates were set. Sara thanked them all too much. And they asked when the wedding is.


	4. Telling Nick

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

of The Gilmore Girls.

It was Nick's first night off since Sara had left all those months ago. Thanksgiving and Christmas was not the same. Grissom had been too sad, working long hours and never taking nights off the night staff did not think he want home for more then a couple of minutes every day. Then one day Grissom called in sick and come in happier. Come to think about Greg was nicer to Grissom. Ok so am getting off track. This morning Grissom had hand Nick a note.

Nick's P.O.V.

Here I am in my car driving to try Sarah's. A place I have never seen or heard of. Grissom had said that it was newer then must places in Las Vegas. Oh here we are. I'm early so I think I will look at the sky. There was a bi-plane flying around.

Inside Sarah's

"Hi my name is Nick Stokes." I said to the lady that had just help some people with a take-out order.

"Follow me. My name is Harriet."

"Nice to meet you, Harriet." I had a feeling that we would be seeing a lot of each other.

"Here you go. The baby." Harriet left with that. Now I thought that was weird. Until I heard crying and saw a crib in the corner of the room. I walked over to the crib to pick the baby up and had to laugh. The baby had on an outfit with bugs on it. Looking back now that should have been a clue.

The door open and a young lady about seventeen walked in and said "I'm so sorry sir."

"Is the baby yours?" I asked.

"No. She's the daughter of a friend of mine.. By the way my name is Lorelai."

"Nick." I told her as I handed her the baby.

"I should've know that Nick would show up early." I heard behind me. It sounded like Sara. A much happier Sara. When I turned around there she was glowing.

End of Nick's P.O.V.

"Sara when did you get back?" Nick asked as he hugged Sara.

"Valentine's Day." Sara answered as she turned to Lorelai and asked her to gave her Little Marie.

"Nick, this my goddaughter Elizabeth Marie Taylor."

"Elizabeth I should have know Greg was asking about you."

"And her name is Little Marie and when you ask about me am Elizabeth until I have told everyone."

"O.K."

A/N: Please review and tell me who u think is next


	5. Hodges and Wendy 2222008

David Hodges had heard that there was a place called Sarah's that was a great dining experiment. He had heard Nick, Jim, Greg and Grissom talking about Sarah's and the bi-plane he had to go there. So he asked Wendy Simms to go out with him. Hodges was so happy when Wendy said yes.

Sarah's 8:00 a.m.

Hodges and Wendy decide that after work they would to Sarah's for their date. Right when they walked in Hodges saw that Jim, Nick and Greg were eating in a room towards the back. Before they could seat down Hodges swear he saw Sara Sidle holding a kid.

"Wendy is that Sara?" Hodges asked Wendy.

Before Wendy answered someone answered for her.

"Yes it is. Come on back. And you can tell nobody at work. But you may ask me, Nick or Greg how Elizabeth is. Get it?"

Hodges turned around to see Grissom standing behind them. "Yes. It is clear."

"Then come on back and meet Little Marie."


	6. Warrick

He never thought that this is the place he would be today. But after hearing about the bi-plane Warrick had to see it for his self. Warrick never told anyone but he had a love for old things. So he thought he had the day off and Grissom had told him to meet him at a place called Sarah's at nine am. So he thought he would find the bi-plane place see it and meet Grissom at nine. When he looked the place up online he thought there had to be a mistake. The bi-plane was at a place called Sarah's. Warrick thought that had to be wrong but decided to go and anyways.

Sarah's

8:00am

When Warrick pulled into the driveway he noticed that the search was right. For up in the sky was a yellow bi-plane. What Warrick did not know was that Sara was the one in the plane and had seen him.

"Sara I thought Grissom told him nine not eight"

"He did. I forget that Warrick likes old things."

"He likes old things. So you should have known he was going to be early."

"Yep. Now can I fly Sarah for a few?"

"Sure."

Sarah's

8:30am

Warrick had been sitting looking up for the last 30 minutes wondering if the plane was ever going to come down.

"If you want to look at the plane up close u may have to wait until after u eat with Grissom. My husband loves to fly that he could stay up there until she runs out of gas. In fact he has once. "

"Excuse me. But how do you know I am waiting for Grissom."

"Because I told her."

Warrick told around to see Sara. He was taken back at how beautifully she looked unlike the last time he saw her. That is when he wondered how she knew he was here. He had not seen her.

"The normal table Sara?"

"No the room that way you can bring her out of the back. Who is watching her anyways? I know that mine is gone."

"Mattie"

"Ok. And he is early again man if he was like this before I would never been under that car." Sara said as Grissom pulled into the parking lot and parked in his normal parking spot. By know Warrick was confused who where they bring out and Sara's what and who was Mattie. And what was this if he had been like this before.

"You know that was for the best Sara. Oh be the way I am Sarah 'Mac' Rabb and the man over by the bi-plane is m husband Harmon 'Harm' Rabb Jr."

"Warrick Brown ma'am."

"Let's eat." Said Grissom after he had given Sara a kiss and Sarah a hug. "Where is that husband of yours Sarah?"

"Right here. Hello Gil. And you must be Warrick Brown. Harmon Rabb and do not sir me."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ok we need to go in and get Little Marie before Mattie gets tired of her I want her to babysit when this one comes along."

Now Warrick was really confused they had to get Little Marie and Sara was pregnant. What the heck was going on.

"And next time you can go up by yourself Sara or maybe with Mac."

"At least with her I will not get shot at."

"Honey that only happened once and you have been up in Sarah many times."

Now it was time for Warrick to butt in before he got any more confused. About that time he saw a two teenage girls make their way to the group.

"Hey mom. I think this one will not wait any more."

"Warrick I would like you to meet Little Marie, Lorelai, and Mattie."

"And if you ask me, Nick, Greg, Wendy and Hodges Sara is Elizabeth."

Warrick thought about it so Sara was Elizabeth and had one thing to say. "You guys need to set up a camcorder when she tells Cat."


	7. David Phillips

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update but for some reason this chapter I could not get this chapter on the computer without restarting it and then real life popped its head up. Thanks for reading and I will try to finish this story this year.

David Phillips had heard the team talking about a place called Sarah's. He had to try it. And it was his lucky day Grissom had asked him to have breakfast with him and he wanted David to meet him at Sarah's.

"What time should I be there?" David asked Grissom when he called him to invite him to eat breakfast with him.

"Around 8:00 am." Was Grissom answer.

"Ok"

Now David never thought it was weird that Grissom asked him to eat breakfast with him.

Sarah's

Around 8 a.m.

David thought that he was meeting Grissom not going to see Sara.

"Hello David. How are you doing today?" asked a voice behind him

Turning around he saw Sara holding a baby and by now he had it figured out. Sara was Elizabeth and that Little Marie was the baby that Sara was holding.

"Hello Elizabeth." Said David.

"How did you know who I was?" asked Sara.

"It just hit me that whenever Grissom and Greg are talking about Sarah's one of them mentions Elizabeth and Little Marie. And I just put the two of them together."

"Ok, I was just coming out to see where Grissom was."

And with that Sara turned to go inside with David Phillips looking at her. 'So I was right when I said that Sara must be back because Grissom was looking happier. I cannot wait to get that $20 from Hodges.'

"Sara?"

"Yes" answered Sara as she sat down.

"Who all knows that you are back?"

"Just Bass, Greg, Nick, Hodges, Wendy, and Warrick. Why?"

"Just wondering. So where is this Little Marie I hear so much about."

"She inside with my friends. Come on in and meet everyone."

So that is just what David did and he thought that with that $100 he was getting from Hodges he could buy Little Marie something as a welcome to this crazy life gift.

"Sara I think u need to set up a webcam when you tell Cat."

Sara just laugh and said "You are the second one to say that."


	8. Doc Robbins

Grissom was in the break room with Doc Robbins, Nick and Greg when he got a text from Sara. Robbins watch as he read the text and noticed the big smile on Grissom's face asked "Have you been up in Sarah yet?"

Grissom looked at Robbins for a sec then said "No."

"Too bad."

A few hours later

"Hey Grissom. How is Elizabeth doing? When do I get to see her?"

Grissom was shocked but answered anyways "She's fine. How did you know she was back?"

"Your smile when you read the text from her."


End file.
